


Doubt - A Very Short Story

by birchley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchley/pseuds/birchley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien is doubtful of his abilities and Marinette comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt - A Very Short Story

_Post-reveal: Adrien and Marinette have both graduated college, and got married soon afterward. This is within the first few months of their marriage._

Adrien lay on his back on the bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He was lost in thought as Marinette stood in the bathroom getting ready for bed. They had recently been talking about having kids, although they both wanted to wait a few years before that happened.

“Mari?” Adrien called out as he rolled over, a sad kind of wistfulness in his voice.

“Yes dear?” Marinette asked as she poked her head around the corner, about to start washing her face. Adrien’s eyes met hers.

“Do you…” he started quietly, “Do you think I’ll be a good dad?” He asked the question so somberly it made Marinette’s heart ache for him. She put down her washcloth and came to sit with him on the bed.

“Of course I do, Adrien. I think you’d be a great dad.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he smiled a small, sad smile at her.

“I just… I didn’t have the best example…” he trailed off. It had been bad enough that his father was always busy with work while he was growing up, but finding out that he was their greatest enemy as well had been hard for him to come to terms with. It was only after Hawkmoth’s defeat that he and Ladybug had revealed themselves to each other, leading them to where they are now. Marinette sat silent for a few moments before speaking.

“Adrien. Chat. You are one of the most amazing people I know. You’re kind, you’re caring, you’re loyal and loving and I think that after saving Paris too many times to count, parenting will be easy. Just consider the house Paris and don’t let the kids destroy it.” At that Adrien laughed and Marinette grinned at him. “I know that you aren’t sure if you’ll be a good father. But I’m sure,” Marinette continued, and kissed him softly. Adrien made a sound that could have been purring, and Marinette giggled and went to finish getting ready for bed.

Fin


End file.
